Undone
by shiningjess
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya X Abarai Renji.Is their relationship only limited to boss and subordinate?
1. Chapter 1 : Prelude

**PRELUDE **

"Em, Renji, how do you find the sixth division?"

Kuchiki Byakuya continued to work on the paperwork on his desk while waiting for his vice captain's reply. The red haired Abarai Renji was, on the other hand, taken aback by his captain's sudden question and stared at the latter for two seconds before formulating a reply.

"Good?" Renji finally said, then he decided that it would be advisable to compliment about his captain so that he could hopefully able to get some brownie points, "And I have a great captain too,"

Byakuya's lips curved into a rare smile and looked up at Renji knowing full well what his vice captain was thinking. The captain then withdrew his smile and asked,

"What if you get transferred to another division?"

----

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**-----**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Relationship

**THE RELATIONSHIP **

"Transferred?" Renji narrowed his eyes at Byakuya, then pondered for a moment what his captain was trying to imply. _So they did want to promote to captaincy._ He thought to himself

Although Renji knew that the possession of a bankai made him one the most powerful vice captains and a viable candidate for captaincy, he never imagined that actually happening. In fact, it never crossed Renji's mind that he would be transferred out of the 6th. Neither could he imagine not working under Byakuya. Walking into the sixth division headquarters every morning seemed like a second nature to Renji himself.

There was something special working under the ever mysterious captain. Renji remembered when he first got the news of being transferred to the sixth division as vice captain. The first words he uttered were, "WHY SIXTH? I rather be a hollow killed by Captain Zaraki than to work under KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!" Afterall, at that time, he was still holding the grudge against Rukia being adopted into the Kuchiki family. In the end, Renji grudgingly accepted the post. Then again, he couldn't say anything against it, could he?

So there he was, working for Byakuya. He did try to make Byakuya's life hell for a period of time, hoping his captain would fire him. That did not work out. Instead of that, the hatred that Renji brought with him into the sixth slowly dissolved into something else that even Renji himself could not name. Could it be respect? Or could it be adoration?

"Renji," Byakuya said his name, hoping to remind his vice captain that there was a question that needed to be answered.

Renji blinked. _Only he pronounced my name with that distinctive accent._ Renji snapped off his thoughts to answer his captain with a hesitant, "I don't know,"

"Well," Byakuya paused for a moment, placed his brush down on the table and stood up before continuing his sentence, "You know why I am asking this. I don't like to force anyone to anything, so, you make your own decision,"

Renji did not say anything. More like, he couldn't find any words to say. He wondered how many captains would actually ask their subordinates where they want to go. For one, both Captain Aizen and Captain Zaraki had not asked for his opinion before they decided to transfer him out of their respective divisions. But this Captain Kuchiki did, and Renji actually felt a warm feeling in his heart. Was it a feeling of gratitude? Renji wasn't sure.

"I'm going for a walk," Byakuya said and walked towards the exit of the sixth division command centre. He took a few steps before turning around to face Renji again, feeling the need to say something.

"I think you are the best vice captain I ever had,"

And he left Renji alone.

--

The corridors along the sixth division seemed extremely short that day. Byakuya found himself at the end of the corridor before he realized it. He exited the sixth division headquarters and began walking aimlessly.

He tried imagining having a new vice captain in place of Renji and the more he thought of the various possible scenarios, the more he was convinced that life would not be the same without Renji as his vice captain. He would miss the funny excuses that Renji offered when he was late. It ranged from the more reasonable I had a stomachache in the morning to the ridiculous, I was talking with other vice captains on division matters. Probably drinking with them and gossiping more like it. He would probably miss the funny comments that Renji made. He seemed to have something to say about everything under the sun, from the layout of the 6th division headquarters to his tea.

Byakuya never admitted it verbally but that was something about Renji that brightened up his days. He was groomed to be a perfect noble since young. He was taught to have control over everything. He must never lose his cool. And it seemed to him that everyone around him wore that sort of mask too. Except Renji. The people he had dealt always gave him this utmost respect and it was clear that they chose their words with care. Except Renji. None of them had been as straightforward as Renji was and ever would be. He thought of the potential candidates for the sixth division vice captain post again. None of them would be like Renji.

But it would be unfair to keep him by his side too. It would be robbing Renji of a chance. Afterall, captaincy was indeed prestigious though the politics behind the 13 captains might be too much for Renji to handle. And, Renji should be happy that he could be elevated to the same status as Byakuya himself. The captain could never forget what Renji said by his bedside after the battle with Ichigo. "I always wanted to defeat you,"

Byakuya snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the darkening sky. _I guess I should go back. _

--

Byakuya returned to the commanding centre of the sixth division to find the place empty besides a crumpled note on Byakuya's table. The note was written in a scrawl that was barely readable. _Renji._Byakuya sighed, _when would he improve his handwriting_? On the note was just a simple line, "Taking break to think. Renji,"_Even the grammar is wrong, _Byakuya observed.

Byakuya folded the crumpled sheet of paper into half and placed it on his belt and took a sip from his tea cup.

To his surprise, the tea was warm.

--

**Reviews? I hope that it wasn't confusing. The_ he _and the _he_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

--


	3. Chapter 3 : On Renji

**ON RENJI**

Renji sat by a back alley in Rukongai district 78. He did not know why he had a sudden urge to be back there. Perhaps one needed to reflect on their life once in a while to remember where they had come from and what were they before they were who they are. He began to wonder how life had played itself out to him, as a child in one of soul society's worst district, he found himself rising to the second in command of one of the thritteen squad. If someone had told him at that time that this was going to happen to him, he probably would laugh it off as an impossible dream.

But the impossible dream became a reality for Renji.

"SOUL REAPER!"

The voice broke Renji's train of thoughts. He turned only to witness a wave of gangsters headed towards him with knives. _What was going on? _The next thing he knew he was being attacked. He attempted to gain back his momentum and flashed out his soul slayer.

"Good for nothing soul slayers," One gangster commented.

"Yea," Another agreed, thrusting his knife towards Renji which he narrowly dodged.

"They eat and they drink like kings while we suffer here..." A third gangster added his opinion.

When Renji heard that line, he found his own motions stopping. He recalled the times he had at the Rukongai and how they had to steal to simply fill their stomachs. He remembered the conditions of the houses, no, slums, where tens of children slept in one room. He remembered the dust and the dirt that seemed to be constantly in the air when he was young, and the fact that even after years he left, it still lingered.

All these still went on, while he was, like the gangster said, eat and drink like kings. It was really not fair to these poor people of the Rukongai. With these thoughts in his mind, his hand let go of his soul slayer. _It wasn't fair to fight with them with that. _

Renji did not even want to attack, he spent the next couple of minutes merely defending them barehandedly and trying to find methods of escape. But as time went by, it became more and more difficult, it seemed that the gangsters of the 78th district had called in reinforcements to aid their fight against Renji. Renji never realized how much hatred these perople have for soul slayers. Was it sprung up just recently? Or was it there all along just that he was just too young at that time to realize that? It didn't matter anyway, he just needed to get _out._

It was then an intense pain hit his head and his world went black .

--

Renji woke up to an aching pain all over his body.

It took him a while for the senses to re function properly. The place seemed rather dark and enclosed, he observed. It looked like a rocky cave. The warmth and the only source of light came from the fire that was burning a short distance away from him. He glanced at his body, his wounds were all bandaged and covering him as a blanket in an attempt to keep him warm in addition to the small fire was… To Renji's surprise.

A white coat with the number six written in Kanji at the back

The 6th division captain coat.

-------

**Thanks for all the reviews. Do keep them coming in. I really appreciated them, I know this one is pretty short, but i hope it's still good enough. Do tell me if this chapter is up to you standards ) **

** Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach.  
**

**------- **


	4. Chapter 4 : On Byakuya

Renji's reiatsu.

It was on the verge of being released, then it stopped. It was as though the owner wanted to release his soul slayer and for some reason stopped.

Byakuya stopped and tried to sense where that reiatsu was coming from.

78th Rukongai district.

_What on earth is he doing there? _

Byakuya decided to check that Renji out. In any case, if he was safe and sound, then he could just leave without any interaction with him and if it was otherwise, Renji sure needed a helping hand.

--

Byakuya saw a bloodied Renji unconscious at one of the back allies of the 78th Rukongai district. He examined the latter's wounds, to find that they were just simple knife wounds and bruises from punches. No spiritual power involved. If his attackers were just normal Rukongai citizens, then given Renji's powers, he should have beaten those people up. Byakuya thought a short moment. The only logical conclusion he could come out with was that, Renji had intentionally let them. That would probably explain the sprit power he felt just now. But why?

Byakuya decided to ponder about that later. Renji's wounds mattered more at that point in time. But where could he go? The fourth division would ask too many questions and Byakuya was sure that Renji would not want to admit being beaten up my some rouge at a Rukongai district. The Kuchiki residence was out too, tongues would wag if Renji was brought. So, Byakuya decided, there's only one place they could go.

So Byakuya laid Renji's arms over himself and flashstepped out the district.

--

It was a cave that Byakuya himself found when he was a child. Behind a garden near the Kuchiki residences, it had been Byakuya's secret spot for years. He enjoyed the serenity that it provided. No one else but Hisana had been there before.

Byakuya laid his injured vice captain down and tried examining his wounds once again. Herealized he couldn't see very well in the cave, and given the fact that it was getting dark, the weather was also becoming chilly. He took the supply of firewood that was placed at the end of the cave and started a fire with kido.

The light provided by the fire was a great aid to Byakuya. He took out his own store of bandages and placed it by his side. Apparently, Byakuya had nursed quite a few of his wounds in this cave too. With some healing kido, Byakuya began to treat his wounds. _What recklessness Renji! _He couldn't help but comment to himself. The injuries were really, no big deal, but the number of stabs that Renji had was enough to keep him in pain for at least a few days.

He yanked out the remnants of Renji's soul slayer uniform and begun his treatment of those wounds underneath the cloth. But as he did so, he spotted something snow white underneath the jet black uniform. A scarf.

His scarf.

The one he himself laid on Renji at the fight outside the tower of repentance.

--

**Heh. Two short chapters in a day. That makes up for the shorter one earlier, right ) Anyhows, I hope it's okay and I really hope you guys liked it. OH. Reviews? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

--


	5. Chapter 5 : Firewood

**Firewood **

"Remain lying," Byakuya's words came out as a command as he heard Renji attempting to get up.

Renji rested his slightly lifted head back. It was then he realized that his body had been resting on something soft all along. No wonder his back did not hurt from the edges of the rocks that were so rampant in this cave. He tried to take a peek at what he was lying on, only to see something white from the corner of his left eye. His Captain's scarf. Renji felt a pang of guilt hitting him at that point in time. Everyone knew in soul society knew how expensive that scarf was. It was rumoured that one if Byakuya's scarf was enough to build ten houses. And Renji was sleeping on it like a mattress. What a way to degrade such an expensive scarf. However, Renji decided not to dwell on that matter for too long.

As Renji made himself comfortable once again, he couldn't help but ask the figure sitting by the entrance of the cave.

"What am I doing here? And what are you doing here?"

_The Renji bluntness. _Byakuya recognised immediately.

"Why did you let them beat you up?" Byakuya questioned Renji instead, totally avoiding the latter's question.

"Eh Captain, you didn't answer my question," Renji attempted to sit up, only to jerk back to his lying position in pain.

"Ouch," He mumbled.

"I told you to remain lying down,"

_He never listens. _Byakuya thought.

"Fine, you win, but still.. what are doing here and for that matter where am I and what are you doing here,"

Byakuya sighed, as the slight breeze blew at his hair. His eyes focussed on the outside of the cave, into the nothingness. Renji had to admit that he had never seen his captain this way before. Stripped of his white captain coat, his scarf (which was currently laid on by Renji), his headpiece and handgear (both lying beside Byakuya), the black soul slayer uniform accentuates the captain's fairness. His captain too was ,nothing more than a normal soul slayer too. The captain went through the same things that he himself, first the soul slayer academy, then entering the 13 squads, moving from unseated officers to seated, from seated to leadership. Suddenly, Renji realizes that this noble blood right in front of him wasn't that different from him either.

"I spotted your hesitant reiatsu so I decided to check it out and found you in blood. I decided that your bruised ego.."

"Eh captain!" Renji interrupted his captain's ridicule, "What bruised ego, I," Renji begun to use his palm to hit on his chest as a gesture, "am soul society's…"

"Ouch," Renji exclaimed in the middle of the sentence. He hit his hand right onto on of the bruises and the pain extended into his wounds that were in the process of healing.

Byakuya could not suppress the smile that was emerging from his lips.

"Please remember that you are injured,"

"Captain.."

Renji attempted to find something to rebuke his captain with, but could find none, leaving the sentence he started hanging in midair.

"Yes Renji?"

_Argh._Renji thought.

"Now that you are awake," Byakuya said, "Tell me why you did not retaliate,"

"Em Captain," Renji stuttered a little, he did not like spilling his innermost thoughts out. For Renji, although he was indeed an emotional man at heart, to admit that he was in amy subtle way was just, not right. He could not put a finger to his hesitancy in speaking his heart, but it's just weird. Maybe it stemmed from the stereotypes of the the people around him. A man had to be ruthless and hard, he remembered being told.

"I just felt it wasn't fair," He managed to come out with the most factual answer in the midst of his thoughts.

Byakuya remained silent.

"Eh Captain, what's so nice outside that you keep staring out?" Renji tried to strike a new conversation.

The next thing Renji knew, Byakuya rose from his position at the cave entrance and moved in towards the cave, leaving the cave entrance open for Renji to observe. The first thing that Renji felt was the cold air that came in through the cave opening alongside the sounds of the night creatures, namely the crickets, singing their songs in the wilderness. Renji struggled to sit up carefully, with his hands holding on to some of the rocks by the cave walls as support. The 6th division captain coat that was acting as a blanket for Renji slided down to his thighs.

Looking out from where he was, all Renji saw was darkness. He turned to look at his captain, hoping to ask him what _exactly_he was looking at. But he did not managed to. He stopped in his questioning when he saw Byakuya adding firewood to the dimming fire. The captain's black uniform sleeves was folded up as he bent down to pick up the firewood from the floor, slotting them into the areas of the little fire where the flame was still burning, hoping that the firewood could catch on the remaining fire. The fire allowed Renji to observe how the white of Byakuya's skin was littered from the remnants of the black of the firewood. It was as though Byakuya's slender hands wasn't meant to do such an act. It was like.. Renji attempted to find an analogy for it. It was like a King doing a slave's job. It just did not fit.

"Captain, stop." The words exited Renji's mouth before he realized what he was saying.

Byakuya looked up his activity and stared at Renji. He observed Renji's torso and found himself looking at Renji's bandages which interrupted flow of his tattoos. The bandages on Renji's chest went turning red, possibly due to Renji's hits on them when he tried to defend his ego.Byakuya then changed his focus to his red hair, now messed up but red as ever. Red, the colour of passion. Red, the colour of fury. Both Renji had.

Byakuya finally pulled his glance away at his vice captain and continued with mending the fire.

"Captain,"

"You are cold," Byakuya told his vice captain matter of factly.

"But Captain," Renji tried to protest, but the tremble that came when a sudden gust of cold wind blew into the cave rendered his defence baseless. If anything, all it did was to prove Byakuya right. All Renji could do was to remained silent as Byakuya continue feeding the fire. There was nothing Renji could say anymore. The only thing that he could do seemed to be just observing his captain.

"Thank you Captain," was all he managed to whisper.

---

**Something slightly longer today. A little more light hearted too, with the little Byakuya and Renji drabble. As usual, hope it's satisfactory and that you guys are nejoying this story as much as I am writing it. ) A little sneak for the next chapter. Byakuya and Renji has a heart to heart talk. What would they find out about each other? )  
**

** Happy New Year everyone. Have fun in 2008! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. **


	6. Chapter 6 : Confused Eyes

**Confused Eyes **

Byakuya, done with the fire, went over to Renji's side and motioned for him to lie down once more. He gently ripped off those bandages on Renji's chest that was stained red once more to the slight groan of pain from Renji. Using a little of healing kidou once again, he managed to stop Renji's bleeding. After that, he rewrapped those wounds with his ready supplies of bandages.

Renji stared at Byakuya's eyes as he did all those. If eyes were the window of one's heart, then Byakuya's heart must be a very confused one indeed. Within his eyes, Renji could see tenderness and concern alongside determination and maybe ruthlessness. The eyes seemed cold and warm at the same time to Renji. It was the tenderness in Byakuya's eyes that led Renji to raise his hand and grabbed the captain's arms to prevent him from leaving.

Byakuya took the hint and sat down on a rock beside Renji while lifting the make shift blanket to Renji's neck.

"Captain, I am not that cold," Renji said, while intending to return his captain the white coat.

Byakuya placed his palm on Renji's, motioning for him to stop the action. Renji looked at the noble. At the same time, he could feel the warmth that was resonating from Byakuya's touch. Underneath the his cold surface, Renji realized, was warmth.

Byakuya let go of Renji's palm.

"Captain," Renji managed to begin and Byakuya stared at him as though waiting for him to continue. Byakuya's glance made Renji stopped in his sentence. Byakuya, seeing Renji in rare silence, decided to add a comment of his own.

"Since when have you been calling me Captain so much. I thought you never had any respect for me?"

"That.. em," Renji let out an uneasy smile, "Well, I didn't enjoy being under you at first, BUT, BUT, I guess I found respect for you,"

"What were you doing at Rukongai ," Byakuya changed a topic.

"I em, felt like going there," Renji replied and saw Byakuya's questioning glance. It was obvious that Renji's answer wasn't satisfactory enough for Byakuya.

"I grew up there," Renji finally conceded.

"This was my favourite spot when I was young too," Byakuya said, much to Renji's surprise.

"Such a confined and rocky place? It doesn't look like a child's favourite spot,"

"It was the only place when I wasn't watched by anyone,"

"I can be in the most crowded place and be ignored," Renji let out a small laugh as he said so, noticing the apparent irony in both of their lives. He was always ignored while the other he was always the centre of attention. Renji always wanted to be noticed while his captain longed to be unnoticed. Suddenly it dawned onto Renji why Byakuya was so uptight about things in general. He realised people were observing every move he was making and he needed to fulfil their expectations. Renji found himself sympathizing with Byakuya predicament. It really wasn't easy to be Kuchiki Byakuya.

"It isn't easy to be you either Renji," Byakuya interrupted his train of thoughts.

Renji stared at his captain in bewilderment, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I just do,"

"Captain,"

"It will be just Byakuya while we are here,"

Renji stared at his captain, not knowing what to do or react. If he would ever be able to look into his eyes, he would realize that his eyes was as confused as Byakuya's, a different type of confused, but confused nonetheless. Was Byakuya just his captain or was he a friend? Was he an enemy or a soul mate? This was a side of his captain that he never seen before and although he was quite afraid to admit it, this side of his captain did brought a long lost warmth in his heart. It was as though someone had secured a key into his heart once more.

Renji begun to recollect of the times he had was Byakuya again. It had happened pretty often since his captain had popped the question of division transfer. But it was plain ironic to indulge in the memories of someone who was right beside you. Renji's mind drifted to the times where his captain had covertly bailed him out of trouble, the times where he literally stood up for him against the other soul reapers. Renji remembered when he, Matsumoto and Shunsui was being scolded by Yamamoto for over drinking, Byakuya stepped in and said "That's my vice captain. Allow me to discipline him," But the discipline never came.Renji almost laughed at his own stupidity for being angry with his captain for a few days. How could he have been so blind to not realise that it was Byakuya's way of bailing him out?

But Byakuya never said a word of defence for it. It was just Byakuya. He always cared, but he never said. He always helped, but never asked for gratitude. Even when he helped, sometimes the clues were so subtle that one would just miss it. The more Renji thought, the more heart wrenching it became, he began realising how good his captain was to him and how horrendous he was to his captain. Gulit washed through him. He thoughts of the time he deliberately make things diffcult for his captain and he thought of the mistakes he made. He even thought of the duel he challenged his captain to. Even after all these, his captain still cared for him. His captain still did not let him go.

"Sorry," He muttered, "Sorry,"

Byakuya must have heard the mutter and turned to face Renji. It begun with a genuine guilt for adopting someone so dear in his life. But the drive for him to care for his vice captain was no longer that. It had superseded that. Byakuya tried to classify it and give it logic. He tried to break it down, but this was a matter that could not be explained in words. He just wanted to care. He just wanted to make sure Renji was okay. What did that constitute? What did that mean? Frankly he had no idea. But he knew, all he wanted was to make sure Renji was alright. Even if it broke all the rules. Even if it broke his heart.

"Stupid," Byakuya said in a soft voice, "If I found it a hassle, I wouldn't have done it,"

--

**I think I am repeating this for the thousandth time. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry that it took long, I was busy and I was extremely unhappy with the previous version of this chapter so I had to basically rewrite it. Keep your reviews flowing, I enjoyed them, it gives me motivation to continue writing. Love you ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**


	7. Chapter 7 : Recollections

**RECOLLECTIONS **

"Renji," Byakuya took out the folded scarf he found in Renji's possession earlier and asked, "Why did you keep this?"

--

Tower of repentance.

Abarai Renji looked up to the source of that spirit force. He already knew in his heart whose spirit force that was, but he was the last person that he wanted to meet face to face with and because of that he refused to admit that it was he, even fabricating naïve lies to deny his observation until he saw his face.

"Captain Kuchiki,"

Byakuya felt that spirit force coming. The unmistakable spirit force of his vice captain, the one who he was waiting for. He expected Renji to come to the tower of repentance to rescue Rukia though he was also hoping that Renji would not appear. But it seemed as though his prayers were not heard by the gods above. Byakuya knew exactly what would be awaiting Renji if the latter managed to save Rukia. He decided that f someone was to kill Renji, he rather it be himself.

And that was why he was there.

Despite the fact that, Renji may bear a grudge against him forever.

--

"Why do you look so surprised?" Renji asked smugly.

No, Byakuya was not surprised at his strength, he was surprised at the speed he gained that strength and more importantly that, Renji was really all out to kill him. Byakuya had been conserving his strength, hoping to deter his vice captain from his rescue mission. Even if Renji could Rukia, so what? He would have fight not only one captain, but all 12 captains of the 12 squads? He may be able to win one or two by sheer luck, but all 12? Impossible. That is not even including the commander general himself whose strength is immeasurable. Renji's plan to rescue Rukia that way was a sure way to get himself killed.

But somehow, his vice captain seemed determined.

_Don't make me kill you Renji. _

---

"Superb," Byakuya said, as the scarf undid itself. He then laid the scarf onto the dying Renji "Your fangs had indeed touched me,"

If anyone were staring at Byakuya after he had turned back to leave the tower, he would have seen a pair of troubled eyes.

_Don't die, Renji. _

_I'll be waiting for your return. _

--

"You did not intend to kill me, did you? You had so many chances," Renji questioned Byakuya and that brought him back from his recollections.

"I rather injure you than to see you killed by other captains," came the reply.

Then it dawned on Renji. After so many months since that battle that he picked up with this captain, he suddenly realized that his captain fought him to protect him. It took Renji a while for those contradictory terms to sink in but when it did, Renji thought he heard his own heart shattering.

Renji recalled the concern in Byakuya's eyes when he woke from his recent injuries by the people of the Rukongai. Those were minor injuries and his captain was already extremely concerned. Byakuya knew full well the powers of his own blade, those injuries would have been a hundred times worse than what he was currently undergoing. Renji would not even begin to imagine how heart wrenching it would be for his captain.

But his captain chose to let himself, and his beloved vice captain go through the emotional and physical pain respectively so as to make sure Renji would not get killed for his reckless acts. This was, the most beautiful manifestation of Byakuya's concern for Renji.

Renji, until today, never thought that his captain really cared for him.

The truth was, he cared for him so much, that he would rather hurt himself than for him to be killed.

Renji felt his own acts, on the other hand, extremely childish. All he wanted to do in his soul reaper life was to defeat Byakuya and it was vengeance, and only vengeance, that shaped his side of the battle that day while his captain was trying means and ways to preserve his life. Given Byakuya's strength, he could have killed Renji long before Renji realized what happened or how he was killed..But he did not.

Renji recalled the build up.

From the most basic shunpo steps, to the unsheathing of Senbozakura and the range of demon magic he used, until he finally had to use his bankai. As he laid dying, all he did was to surround him with Senbozakura, nailing him down. Even at the last moment when Renji pointed his sword against Byakuya, all his captain did was to break his sword.

He could have killed him on the spot at any one of those times. But he did not. He gave him chances after chances, hints after hints. All Byakuya did was defend. Although Renji literally pushed Byakuya to the edge such that the captain had to use his bankai, he still let him go. He still made sure Renji didn't die.

And that, in other words meant, Renji's life was preserved by Byakuya.

Why did the realization come that late?

And suddenly Renji felt that he owed his life and his existence to his captain. The amount that he owed his captain, he realized, he would never repay him even if he was Byakuya's slave for his entire life. It was as though if there was no Captain Kuchiki, there would not be Vice Captain Abarai.

As Renji closed his eyes, Byakuya thought he saw a drop of tear glided down Renji's face. He wasn't sure what the tear was for, but all he could do was to wipe that tear off Renji's face with the sleeves of his soul reaper uniform.

"Don't cry Renji," Byakuya whispered as the scenes of Renji's trademark passion and fierce loyalty flashed across his mind. The Renji he knew might be a little blunt, a little one track in his thinking, a little too wild, a little too reckless, a little dim sometimes, but that was what make him special in Byakuya's heart. Byakuya finished the last line in his mind,

_It makes me feel as though I have failed in protecting you from harm._

_---_

**Hey hey. Sorry for the long wait, I was pretty busy for the past few days so I couldn't update, I hope you guys won't hate me yea. This is technically the last chapter although I would have a epilogue coming up, I hope this little recollection chapter manage to.. I don't know, make the ByakuyaXRenji relationship more beautiful. And as usual, reviews ) Afterall, this is technically the last chapter, so if you don't comment there is nothing else (besides the epilogue to comment). ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

_  
_


	8. Chapter 8 : Finale

**FINALE**

"So what do you think, Abarai Renji? " Yamamoto sat his throne-like seat in the main hall. The 9 captains of the respective divisions stood in 2 lines with Renji in the middle, directly facing Yamamoto. Their eyes were fixed on Renji. In their minds, they all knew what the old man wanted to ask and what it would entailed, "Do you feel that you are up for the captain post?"

"Commander-General, I…," Renji paused, suddenly feeling the silence of the main hall deafening. But he knew he had to say it, he knew that was all he could do for someone who did so much for him. "I decline the post,"

The silent hall was suddenly filled with gasps. The sixth division captain's eyes sprang wide open in shock. It was a pity for the rest of the captains to be so engrossed in their own shocks to not notice Byakuya rare show of emotions. The same question rang in all the captains' mind.Did Renji just rejected the most prestigious role in the 13 squads? How could this be?

"Why?" The most powerful man in the whole 13 squad asked, seemingly on behalf of all the shocked captains.

"Because I found something that is of more worth ,"

"What can be more worth than the post of captain in the 13 squads?,"

Renji smiled enigmatically.

"Renji," A familiar voice called from the back.

Renji turned to look at his captain. And their eyes met. Byakuya looked into Renji's eyes, as though searching for some answer to his decision, but when he finally found it, he was too awestruck to say anything. His emotionless face betrayed nothing of the feelings that were overwhelming his heart. It had been a long time since his heart had churned so badly within him. For once, Byakuya kept silent not because he chose to, but because even as he opened his mouth, words couldn't come out.

"Captain," Renji whispered.

Captain.

Kuchiki Byakuya was not only a captain, he was and would forever be Abarai Renji's captain and it was all that mattered.

**_-Fin-_**

_--_

**There you go. Completed. I don't know whether this is too cliche or too boring. Drop your reviews about the story as a whole, tell me what you guys liked about the fic, tell me what could be better and stuff. Most importantly of all, I hoped you guys enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing them. It was a pleasure to write something about Renji and Byakuya. Their relationship had always fascinated me and thus this laid the foundations of this fic. This is also one my lighter fics in terms of language and what nots. As a form of advertising, i do recommend you guys to read my one shot on Kuchiki Byakuya entitled Under the Cherry Blossoms and leave your comments ) **

**Well, I already have ideas for another fic, so keep a look out! )**

**Love ya all and God bless! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach ****_  
_**


End file.
